IMR: The Trio of Trouble
by LotsOfChocolateOnTop
Summary: It's sophomore year, and three new mischievous students enroll into the DWMA. They bring with them friendship, comedy, pranks (especially on Black*Star), love interests, and...*whispers* secrets. Everything seems to have been normal in Death City, and Lord Death isn't too quick to trust the trio. But when new dangers arise, he must put them to the test.
1. Prologue: The Trio of Trouble

"Hurry up, you guys!" Iyame called to her meisters.

"We're coming! Are you that excited?" They replied together.

"Yeah I am! Now, come on!"

A girl around five feet, five inches tall ran out the door with her long brown hair braided until a certain point and then left to flow behind her. She was clothed in sapphire blue and silver. She wore a silver camisole under a solid blue, hooded shirt with silver trim and a pair of oddly symmetrical ripped jeans with black, knee-high boots. She seemed like a normal girl, but taking a closer look, she had vibrant, violet eyes.

"We're going to be late for our first day!" Iyame shouted, her temper beginning to get the best of her.

A set of Twins walked out of the door. They were a few inches taller than the girl, looming above her from about five foot, nine. They matched in a red tee with gold trimming, an open, sleeveless, black vest, and black pants complete with red and gold tennis shoes.

"Fine, were done with our hair now." They had their hair brushed back and spiked out at the tips with only the bangs to tell them apart: one brushed to the left, the other one going right.

"You worry about your hair more than I do, and I am a girl," Iyame replied.

"Oh, you're a girl? We never would have guessed unless you told us," they retorted.

Iyame's eyes flashed silver then back to violet so quickly, one wouldn't have noticed unless she was looking straight at you. Unfortunately for the Twins, she was, "Miku, Ryoku, I'd watch it if I were you. C'mon. Let's go to school. We have fifteen minutes and we still have to meet Lord Death and get a tour, AND find our class, so I suggest you shut your mouths and get moving!"

The doppelgangers looked at each other, shrugged simultaneously, and looked back to Iyame.

"You know, you don't have to be so harsh about it, Iyame," said Miku.

"Yeah, we would've come… eventually," added Ryoku.

Iyame sighed and turn on her heel and began walking in the direction of the school. With tail between legs (Don't get your hopes up, it's a figure of speech. They don't have tails), they followed their weapon without a word.

Little did the oblivious trio know, they were being watched by someone from a few rooftops away.


	2. First Day:Battle with a Crazy Bluenette?

A strange bluenette knelt at the edge of the rooftops. He examined the foreign trio below.

"Who dares not introduce themselves to the great Black*Star? Look at them. So they think they can turn their backs to me, do they? Well, let's see about that," said the one with the teal hair.

There were two. One male. One female. The female sighed at the boy's antics, being used to it by now and knowing she can't change his mind.

"Assassins rule number one: Dissolve your breathing and disappear within the darkness," shouted Black*Star.

"But Black*Star, it's early in the morning. The sun is out and there isn't a bit of darkness," said the sweet voice of the girl.

"Tsubaki," replied Black*Star, "Enchanted Sword mode."

"Right," said Tsubaki with a sigh.

The Twins almost ran into Iyame who suddenly stopped in the middle of the street and cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong, Iyame?" they asked together.

Iyame replied by shaking her head and saying, "Thought I heard some idiot screaming at the top of his lungs about assassins and darkness or something, but it could've just been my imagination."

This comment received a snicker from the Twins and Iyame shook her head and continued walking. They had only taken a few steps further however, before Iyame stopped again, completely tense.

"Okay this is really starting to get annoy—"began Miku.

He never got to finish his thought because Iyame put a hand over his mouth and turned. Her eyes were solid silver and her clothing had changed from its calming blue and silver usual color and into a deadly and menacing blood red and endless night black. She had also become surrounded by three Shadow Iyames, simply darker copies of herself.

Her mouth upturned in a sly smile that was slightly cocky, "It seems we have company, my dear brothers. And it seems that their target is us."

The Twins expressions became smiles to match hers, happy at the prospect of trouble being stirred.

Ryoku, being slightly more mischievous of the two doppelgangers, said, "Wow, out of all the schools we've been to. It's a new record. It's the first day and we're already making friends."

This received another snicker from Miku as he said, "Iyame, weapon form."

The Twins held out there hands simultaneously as Iyame and the copies turned into four black, red and silver chakrams. They each had one for each hand. After the flash of light faded, they raised their heads as Black*Star landed on the steps in front of them.

"Is this a joke?" said Iyame, frustrated.

"HEY," yelled Black*Star, "YOU'RE TALKING TO THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, HERE. IF ANYONE'S THE JOKE IT'S YOU!"

"A bit on the dramatic side, isn't he?" mumbled Iyame.

"Heh," said Miku, "Let's get this over with. I dearly hope this won't make us late for school. That would just break my dear sister's heart. Tsk, tsk. Would you really stoop that low, little bluenette?"

"LITTLE? I'M THE BIGGEST MAN YOU'LL EVER MEET. I SHOULD VAPORIZE YOU THIS VERY MOMENT. IT'S BIG OF ME TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE, BUT NO PROBLEM. I'LL HAVE YOU BEG FOR MERCY BY THE TIME THIS THING IS OVER WITH," retorted the strange, spiky-haired one.

"Our pleasure," said the symmetrical duo together.

Black*Star growled as the tension built and the battle began. He screamed in rage as he charged forward, towards the pests who dared call him little.

"Typical," muttered Miku as he and Ryoku nimbly jumped to either side when Black*Star came crashing at them.

Black*Star ran then at Ryoku who had landed with his back facing Black*Star. Surprisingly, Black*Star didn't yell this time, but Ryoku spun around and hit Black*Star on the head with the flat of one of the many spikes of the chakram.

"Tsk, tsk. Oo you really are a naughty one, aren't you? Taking advantage of people when their back is turned. Honestly, it's disgraceful. Only lowly assassins do that. My brother and I prefer to look into our opponents faces when we beat their sorry butts. I have grown quite fond of watching the light leave their eyes," said Ryoku with a menacing laugh, and Black*Star could have sworn he saw a girl with solid silver eyes in the reflection of Ryoku's weapon.

This caused Black*Star to scream in rage even though he shivered at the sight of Iyame. He was too proud to admit it anyways, "I will destroy you. I can't lose!"

Black*Star swung at Ryoku who ducked, then spun and blocked another blow from Ryoku. This went on and on while Miku got an ice cream from a local shop. Miku came back only to find them still at it, his brother gaining the upper hand pretty quickly. Iyames' head popped from one chakram and said, "Can I have some?"

Black*Star saw this. Enraged, he said, "HOW DARE YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION TO ME! HOW COULD YOU GO AND GET ICE CREAM WHILE YOUR GOD IS DESTROYING HIS ENEMIES! Can I have a lick?" Aww. He had on a puppy-dog face, too.

The Twins' shoulders slumped while Iyame materialized in her human form with a confused look on her face. Her eyes were back to violet with pupils and her clothes were fading back into blue and silver.

"What about destroying us?" the Twins asked together.

"Oh, I can do that some other time. I'm hungry after a warm-up. Can I please have some ice cream?"

"Warm up?" Iyame asked, "But you were losing!"

"I never lose. It was a minor set-back. Besides, we have five minutes to get to school. Isn't that what you were so distracted about? If you need to stop for that, I wouldn't mind being the bigger guy and letting you go. Gods need to be merciful to keep loyal subjects, but be warned, I will fight you again. And I will win," replied Black*Star.

The Twins stood there speechless with their jaws practically touching the ground. Iyame shook their shoulders to snap them out of it. She grabbed the ice cream and ran, "We'll be late! C'mon. No more dilly-dallying!"

"Ice cream!" yelled the Twins and Black*Star in unison. They ran after her with Tsubaki right behind her. Together, the five of them headed to the DWMA.

This was going to be an eventful first day…


	3. Class in Session:Fight with a Professor?

Class in Session

The last of the kids entered the Crescent Moon classroom, more specifically, the five adventurers of the last chapter. Professor Stein sat in his chair, watching with mild interest as four of the five kids were trying so hard to split the last feeble scraps of ice cream. Eventually, the girl in the center with long brown hair simply shoveled the rest into her mouth. The three boys around her fell to the ground in depression. The girl grinned in triumph and skipped towards the teacher and stopped in front of him.

"Hello, are you the Professor?" she asked. The dude in the chair had on a greyish brown shirt with stiches and a lab coat that matched in design. His grey-green eyes were partially covered by his glasses and lengthy greyish white hair. These features did not deter the girls' sight from the giant screw jammed through his head, though.

"I am. Do you need something?" he asked.

Before she could open her mouth, an outburst came from the desk rows, "Perfection! Absolute perfection. Look at them! Not a single thing out of place. Not an eyelash out of its row!" This weirdo in a black suit with black hair including three stripes on one side ran up to the Twins. He gazed at them in awe; his eyes darted between the two. His golden eyes were wide as if in a trance.

Iyame walked to the OCD kid and said, "What are you doing?"

He sadly tore his gaze from the beauty before him. His eyes landed on another piece of perfection. She was also symmetrical. The boy stuttered out a response to those questioning, yet intimidating, violet eyes, "A-Are you their partner?"

"Yeah, s-Hey, what in the worl-" he grabbed her by the shoulders and put her in between her brothers. The whole touching-our-sister did not sit well with the Twins, so they gave equal glares towards Stripes. That went over his head: he noticed, but all he cared about was the fact it was even.

"Now hold still. I have already made sure the tiles are symmetrical eight times, so all you have to do is keep even on the lines. Then there will be perfect symmetry," he began, but was stopped by the girl who took her hair and pulled it over one of her shoulders. The two behind her found his face of horror to be hilarious, grinned, and followed suit. All three of them made themselves as unsymmetrical as possible. The boy screamed in agony while the Trio laughed their asses off.

"Alright guys, knock it off," a girl said from her seat.

"Why? It's entertaining." Stein said.

The girl had a sweat-drop on the side of her head. She had ashen-blonde hair in cute pigtails, green eyes, and a pencil in hand. She had a plaid mini skirt that stopped right above her mid-thigh, a white dress shirt, and a light yellow vest complete with a green and white tie.

"Girl. What's your name?" Professor Stein asked.

"Iyame," she replied.

"Well, you seem quite skilled in finding weaknesses in opponents, or was that an accident?"

"I wanted the freak to stop, so I figured if I wasn't symmetrical, he would be upset and would either be too freaked out to fix it up or try harder. I was hoping for the former," she explained.

"Good deduction," the teacher said. "How about you try using it in battle?"

Before you could blink, he went after her. He rolled on his chair at lightning speed. In a flash of light, her arm transformed into one of the spikes on her chakram and blocked his attack. He also noticed her eyes were solid silver. No pupils. He charged his soul wavelength to attack. Somehow she saw it coming, jumped out of the way just in time, and was able to point her blade at his neck from behind. Stein didn't move. Silence befell the room.

"I congratulate you. No one's done that before. That was fast." The teacher said to the new student behind him.

He picked up his chair and used it to deflect her weapon away from his body. She used her other arm to punch him and connected with his face. He threw the chair at her, hoping to throw her off balance. All she did was roll under it and brought her blade to his chest. Not one to be stopped easily, he grabbed her arm and sent his wavelength throughout her body like an electric shock. Strangely enough, she was able to send it right back. It didn't harm him, only surprised him.

He stepped back and said, "You'll make a great Death Scythe someday. How many Kish in eggs have you eaten?"

"Sixty-four," she replied.

"Impressive. Take a seat. Let's start class, now." Stein said.

With all of the fun over, everyone begrudgingly sat in their seats. The newbies didn't know where to go, so they followed Black*Star and sat near him. It was also next to the girl with the pigtails. She was also with a boy with red eyes, white hair and a head band, a black and yellow jacket with a soul insignia on the back, yellow pants and red shoes.

"Hey, that was pretty cool of you. How did you do it?" He asked Iyame.

"Why are you asking that little pipsqueak, Soul? You should ask a god like me," Black*Star said.

"Why should I ask you. She's a lot cooler and a better fighter than you," Soul retorted.

"Please don't say I'm a better fighter than him. He'll make us fight him, again," She said.

"I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG I WILL FIGHT YOU NOW!" Black*Star shouted to the sky while pointing to Iyame.

"Black*Star, you will serve detention today," Stein called from the front of the class.

"Gods don't get detention," Black*Star said.

"You aren't a god yet, so sit down and be silent." Stein continued where he left off.

"I will fight you, after detention," Black*Star whisper-shouted. "I will get you!"


	4. After Class: Round Two Begins?

After class ended, the trio was swarmed by their 'new fans' who thought the boys were hot and Iyame was flippin' awesome, and they chatted at them all at once. Iyame finally had enough and created one of her shades to take her place while she sneaked off sneakily. The Twins snapped out of their dazed boredom to glare at their 'sister' who left them in the dust, her face practically screaming, "I WIN! HA-HA!"

Iyame skipped out of the room but stopped when she heard Black*Star in the distance, "I AM GOD! NO ONE WILL DEFEAT ME! HA-HA-HA-HA..." There was probably some other stuff said, but Iyame sort of tuned it out. She met up with Tsubaki in the hallway. She was in a group with the boy and girl that sat in front of her, two girls that matched in cowboy attire, and the creepy symmetry kid in the suit.

"Hi, Tsubaki," she said with a smile.

"Hello, Iyame. How did you like your first class with Professor Stein?"

"It was good, but the dissection was boring," she said as she stuck her tongue out in distaste. "Dood tng I stafed be-e skeemi foreba ado."

She cocked her head in confusion. "What?" Tsubaki said.

" 'Good thing I stopped being squeamish forever ago'? Is that what you said?" the girl in the black coat and red plaid skirt said.

Iyame nodded and smiled with a tilt of her head,"My name is Iyame. What's yours?"

"I'm Maka, and this is Soul, my weapon partner."

"What's up?" Soul said with a mellow voice.

"Hey, cool kid. So, you're a scythe?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about you? I saw the blade that stuck out from your lower arm, and that was cool. What weapon are you?" Soul asked.

It seemed everyone was leaning in curiosity accept for Tsubaki, who already knew, up close and personal. Iyame looked around as her eyes met everyone else.

"Ooh. I have everyone's' attention? I feel special. Do I need to give a speech?"

Before she could continue, a huge explosion sounded from Professor Steins' classroom. Smoke erupted from the doorway in vibrant colors of green, purple,and orange and fanned out in the hallway. As the dust settled, two identical silhouettes swaggered out of the doorway. You could almost hear the song in the background: "Cool guys don't look at explosions!". To top it all off, two identical sunglasses appeared in their hands out of nowhere, and the Twins put them on at the same time with bad-ass grins. They walked up to the group of friends.

"Hey," they said at the same time.

Iyame turned to look at them. She walked up to them and said, "Couldn't you have toned down the boom a little? It is out first day, after all."

Their grins got wider, from 'bad-ass' to 'shit-eating'. They chucked together.

They flicked off their glasses off simultaneously, once again showing off badass-ness to the people who were staring. "Yeah, right. It's not gonna happen, sis," they said together. `"By the way, why did you leave us in there with the fan-girl zombies alone? So rude!"

"Do you always say everything together?" Maka asked.

"No!" they said.

"YYAAAAHHOOOOOO!" Black*Star screamed while he was running down the hallway.

"Wow, everything is so fast-pace here," Iyame asked.

Black*Star ran up to Iyame with a trail of smoke behind him. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of the hall with an "Eep!" coming from her. He took her to the outside front entry before anyone can blink. He plopped her down and stood above her, his blue, spiky hair glinted in the sunlight.

"You're gonna fight me now. I was patient, like a good god, but now you must face Judgment Day. You must face me, now!" He slammed his fist where she was sitting, but he only managed to make a dent in the ground. He looked up to where she landed. She stood with her two remaining shades standing behind her, ready for action.

The shades jumped in the air, transformed into twin chakrams and landed gracefully in Iyames' hands. The chackrams were red and black, matching her sudden outfit change. They had several small spikes lining the outer ring. There were four larger spikes jutting out from the inner ring where the handle lies. The outer ring was black with the inner ring red. The spikes were the opposite colors. She held on as if one of the larger spikes sticking out was a sword with Iyames' hand in the grip. The other was held like a shield in her left arm.

She crouched in a defensive position and said, "Come at me, bro!"

Black*Star did just that.


	5. Outside: A Vampire in our Class?

Disclaimer: I, we, DON'T own Soul Eater.

We're fixing a small problem we made because we accidently posted the wrong chapter forever ago and didn't realize it. So, yeah. I gonna do that then write the next one.

Onward!

"WHERE IS OUR SISTER!" the Twins cried. They were, quite simply, going off their rocker.

"SHADDUP, NARRATOR! WE AREN'T OLD! WE DON'T HAVE ROCKERS!" they yelled at the sky.

"Wow, you _know _they're freaking out if they yell at an unpaid, starved, chained up narrator," Maka stated.

"Where could she be?" Miku said, though no one knows the difference from the two twins.

"Iyame is probably in the front entrance. Black*Star likes to fight ther-" Soul started saying, that is, until he realized he was talking to thin air.

The Twins breathlessly sprinted to the front only to find Iyame on the ground in her blue and silver attire, her back facing them and head bent down. They slowed down and Ryoku asked timidly, "Iyame, are you okay?"

The two slowly reached for her shoulders, but Iyame turned around before they touched her. She looked at them, her face calm, but her purple eyes showed worry.

"Um," she bit her lip." I did it," she said softly like a child-version of herself. She look down at what the Twins realized to be Black*Star on the ground, unconscious but without a scratch on him. Looking closer, they noticed Iyames' eyes had traces of silver and her hands were glowing a soft blue-ish white.

The two grinned, "Yeah, you did it alright," Miku stated with a few pats on her head.

Ryoku checked Black*Stars' pulse, which was fine, and said, "You didn't kill him, but this one was the most powerful psychic sucking you've ever done externally, though."

"Did you say 'psychic sucking'?" Maka asked, who appeared at the large doorway with everyone else behind.

"Hee-Hee! Look at Black*Star, sis. He's making out with the ground. HA-HA-HA!" the short haired blonde in the cowboy clothes said.

"Patty, he's unconscious," the older, longer haired blonde said with a sigh.

"Ohhh! He's snoring like a baby!" a fit of giggles followed, erupting out of the now named Patty.

Iyame smiled at that, "I accidentally absorbed his energy, so he's pooped. Should we take him to the nurses office or his house?" She looked at Tsubaki.

"The nurses office is closer," Tsubaki replied.

"Alright, Lackey 1 and 2, take Black*Star to the nurses office. Soul, can you show them the way, please?" Iyame said, slipping back to her cheerful self.

"'Course," he replied cooly.

"Thank you!" Iyame said with a smile

"Hey! We get titled 'lackey' while Soul gets a 'please' and 'thank you'? So rude!" the Twins said together.

"Yep, now go!" she grinned.

They mumbled and grumbled and grabbed Black*Star by the arms and legs and dragged him inside, Soul guiding them.

"What is a 'psychic suck'?" Maka asked.

"I'm curious as well. I have never heard of this technique before." Kid asked.

"Hmm? You're going to talk to me like a human and not a mannequin? You aren't going to touch my clothes and hair so I'll look quote-on-quote 'perfect'? What happened to your fan-boy-symmetry-gasm?"

He shrugged, "You are already perfect."

"Good sir, are you coming on to me?" Iyame asked in a British accent with a cheeky grin on her face.

Kid blushed furiously and stuttered at her gaze, again (what was wrong with him?) and said, "N-No. N-N-nothing is out of place, yet. I-I'll let you know."

"Hmm," she replied. "It's good to know you'll be staring at me for forever and all day."

Kids' blush would have made a tomato jealous. He stuttered more nothings until Maka interrupted him, looking at him weird, and said, "Back to the topic: what did the Twins mean by 'psychic sucking'?"

"Oh," it was her turn to blush, "Its more formal name is energy vampire. I consume energy of the living things around me." she looked down, suddenly interested in her shoes, while everyone backed away a tad.

"Don't worry, I know how to control it most of the time, but I don't like using it on people for gain. After I absorb the energy, I can concentrate it within my body to heal others, but it's tiring," Iyame said in the most serious tone she's said since she came to Death City.

Maka assuaged her unspoken fear of fitting in by saying, "It's okay. That power actually sounds really awesome."

Iyame looked Maka in the eyes, "Really?"

"Really really," Maka replied.

"Cool! So, can you show us around town when the lazy-boys come back?" Iyame asked as she spontaneously slipped back to her happy and goofy demeanor once again.

Maka smiled and said, "Sure."

"This is the start of something new..." Iyame sighed in content, then hes face froze in a mask of horror. "Oh, god. Shit!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Maka asked, worried of her new friend.

Iyame stuttered, "I-I... I just made a High School Musical reference. I'll never forgive myself. I'm so glad Miku and Ryoku weren't here to know about it."

"About what?" they said behind her. She let out the most blood-curdling scream she ever uttered in her entire exictance.


	6. The Aftermath: A Prank on BlackStar?

The Twins and Soul returned from the school with smiles.

"We're back!" the Twins chorused in both of Iyame's ears. Surround sound. Lovely.

"Hi, guys," Iyame said. "Is Black*Star okay?"

The Twins' smirks immediately told her that Black*Star was, in fact, not okay.

She rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips, and asked, "What did you do this time?"

Miku, Ryoku, and Soul snickered, probably at whatever they did. Maka glared at Soul and slowly pulled out a really big book. Soul's smile dropped into a cringe, and the Trio looked at them in confusion.

"Soul, what did you do?" Maka growled.

Soul pulled out a white flag and shrunk away from his meister. "I didn't do anything, Maka. They just asked where the roof entrance and the janitors' closet were."

"Is that all?" Iyame asked, rolling her eyes until the oddity caught her attention. She stared at the big red spike that jutted out from the school. That was there when she walked in, but the still-unconscious Black*Star that was tied to it by a rope, that was where her attention was placed.

"Oh, that's not so bad," Iyame said, but she soon took it back when her eyes trailed down to what was below. A gigantic red rubber balloon was attached to a slingshot, ready for fire, and Miku had the trigger to release it.

Iyame raised an eyebrow, unfazed, while everyone else stared. She turned to the boys and said, "I ask again, what did you do this time?"

They snickered and spoke in their twin-like manor, "It's all of the garbage from the cafeteria for the past week."

Miku said, "We swiped the keys-"

Ryoku continued, "-and got the rope-"

Both finished, "-from the janitor's closet. Clever isn't it?"

"What about the slingshot?" Iyame asked.

"That one's a secret," they said deviously.

"Why?" she asked half-heartedly. This happened often, that much was obvious.

"One," they chorused. "Pranksters are opportunists, like thieves, and two." They leaned closer for dramatic effect, "He touched you. You're our sister. Things like that don't happen. Ever!"

"What if I get a boyfriend?" Iyame questioned.

They shrugged and said nonchalantly, "We kill him."

"Is this going to be with or without an explosion?" Iyame asked, returning to the project at hand, her eyes gleaming with curiosity and excitement.

"With," Ryoku said.

"Always one for dramatic effects," she commented.

"Of course," Miku replied.

"Wait, there's a bomb in there?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Their pranks are mostly harmless," Iyame said.

"Mostly harmless?" Liz asked.

Iyame giggled, "Yup, Black*Star will probably still have all of his body parts by the end of his unexpected endeavor."

"Probably?" Maka asked.

Their conversation was cut short by a screaming Black*Star. "WHAT IS A GOD LIKE ME DOING UP HERE? SPIKE, I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH YOUR GOD!" He started to squirm like a worm, unable to free himself.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Patty said. "He's like a caterpillar! Squirm! Squirm!" she giggled while she crumpled her paper giraffe and waved it around, copying Black*Star's movements somewhat accurately.

Ryoku smiled at her antics while Miku actually chuckled; very un-twinlike in Iyame's opinion. Hmm…

When Black*Star broke off the tip of the spike to free himself, he obviously forgot that gravity still worked, so the tip of the spike was like the tip of a rocket. Well, it was a derpy rocket because it spiraled down. Simultaneously, Miku pushed the trigger and released the Garbage Balloon of Doom. They crashed into each other midway in a smoky explosion of green, orange, and blue; not unlike the previous one unleashed earlier today, except this one had sparkles.

Sparkles, garbage, and Black*Star fell from the sky. Unfortunately, the only things that landed gracefully were the sparkles.

Thud.

Black*Star shot up. "THIS GARBAGE IS NOT WORTHY OF ME. THIS GARBAGE IS GARBAGE!" His attention was placed on the Twins who were cracking up at his expense. "You," he glared.

"Us!" they cheered.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Black*Star screamed as he charged, but he didn't get far; Death the Kid shot him mercilessly with the twin pistol versions of Liz and Patty.

"You vermin," spat Kid.

"Oh, here he goes," Liz drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

This time, Ryoku laughed and Miku only smiled. These two odd happenstances caught Iyame's eye, and she believes this needs further investigating. Now back to your regular programming.

The boys participated in a dog-cat-mice scenario, more specifically, a black dog with white stripes, a blue cat, and a ginger pair of mice, all trying to catch the one they're after.

The Twin Devils split apart as they came to a wall—one left and one right. Black*Star couldn't come to a stop in time and smashed into the wall. Then Kid came from behind and shot rapid-fire style at his back. Needless to say, it hurt. A lot. Black*Star pulled himself from the wall and started attacking Kidd because, well, he was shooting at him ruthlessly.

Disclaimer! It has been done!

Black*Star managed to get close enough in Kidd's personal space to fire a soul wavelength at him, but Kidd was four steps ahead of him, and within four seconds of 'fighting' (if you choose to call it that), Black*Star was rendered unconscious.

"Great, now he has to go back to the nurses' office," Iyame said. "Oh, wait. He never went."

Iyame sent a death stair in Ryoku and Miku's directions as they shrank back with innocent smiles.

"It was just a little fun, Iyame," Ryoku said.

"Yeah, why do you have to be such a party pooper," Miku added.

Iyame sighed, "I'll be back. Don't want another little episode of 'taking-Black*Star-to-the-nurses-office-but-not-really.' He was unconscious. C'mon guys."

She carried the now, once again, unconscious Black*Star across her back fireman style and walked away with a swish in her hips. But not before she gave a wink to her meisters.


	7. The Quest: How to Tame One's Hiccups?

"Alrighty folks," Lord Death said, "There's a troublesome witch in the Rockies eating souls in nearby towns. Her name is Terra."

"Pfft! Lame!" the Twins said.

"And highly unoriginal," Iyame said.

"Hush," Maka scolded.

"Anyway," Lord Death continued. "She has the power to move the earth at will, as well as other powers we have yet to discover. Miku, Ryoku, Iyame, we feel your abilities and unorthodox talents will aid in her defeat. Be careful and good luck." He said this with a bounce and a wave.

After the whole fiasco with the Trash Balloon, Black*Star eventually came out okay. Then, after another chase scene, some classic Tom and Jerry happenings, and a gift from the Twins to Black*Star consisting of a shaving cream pie to the face, they became friends. After that, the four groups of weapon/meister partners became inseparable.

Now, there's trouble afoot, and Maka, Soul, Iyame, Miku, and Ryoku must defeat the evil and save the Digital World! Well, not really, but still…. IT SOUNDS COOL! (And highly unoriginal.)

While waking out of the Death Room, Maka asked, "So, where do you want to meet up? We leave tomorrow."

"How about we meet at the entrance on the top of the stairs?" Iyame said.

"NOOOOO! THE STAIRS OF EVIL!" The boys moaned.

"Okay, fine. We'll meet at the BOTTOM of the stairs." Iyame said. "Babies," she muttered.

The twins harrumphed.

"Well, harrumph away, whiners!" Iyame said.

"We will!"

"Whatever. See you later Maka and Soul!"

"Bye guys," Maka said.

"Smell you later," Soul said.

"You know you can't resist the power of Smelly," the Twins said, each with a pointy finger of…. Pointy? Yeah… let's go with that…

Iyame grabbed the fingers and pulled them away. "Come on, you guys. Let's go home."

"O-tay!"

**~At the home of the Twins and their Master~**

**LotsOfChocolate- It's meister, not master!**

**Emma-Kate- Meister means master in German!**

**Iyame- See! I am the Master Commander!**

**Miku- But you're the weapon..**

**Iyame- Shut up, it's a Monday.**

**Ryoku- She does technically own us, you know?**

**Iyame- Damn straight, I do!**

**Miku- *nods head in agreement* Meh…**

**Anyways…**

"Iyame, what's for dinner?" asked Miku. He was currently lying upside down on the left hand side of the sofa. Iyame had her nose stuck in a book (not literally, though that has been a previous prank the twins had pulled). She was sitting crisscross applesauce with her glasses on that magnified her lavender eyes. She had on a baggy t-shirt and sweats and her hair was pulled back in a loose braid.

Iyame slowly looked up at the Twins as she moved a loose strand of hair from her face and closed the book. She glanced up at the clock.

"Shit!" she yelled as she slammed the book down and jumped up from her perch on the couch and almost tripped over her fluffy bunny slippers the Twins had gotten her for her birthday last year, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? You must be starving, Miku! Ryoku, you should have reminded me!" She ran for the spiral staircase that led down from her library/study to the second floor of her house.

"Because you were in one of your moods with your selective hearing and all!" Ryoku called after her as Miku snickered and they both jumped over the railing of the stairs and gracefully landed nimbly on their feet.

Iyame huffed as she had just reached the bottom of the steps, AFTER them, and gave them a sour look, "Show-offs."

Ryoku and Miku grinned and followed Iyame to the kitchen. They sat on their bar stools as they watched her cook. This was one of their favorite places. Iyame was an amazing cook and she made everything from scratch. She was currently making an easy dish: pasta with meat sauce, but it was still interesting to watch with her bustling about, completely fixated on the task at hand.

"Bonappetit!" Iyame said as she set the food on the table, complete with Welcher's cranberry-grape juice. They sat down and ate to their heart's content.

BEELLLLCHH!

Iyame and Ryoku rolled on the floor laughing as Miku blushed slightly and laughed as the belch echoed throughout the previously silent house. Normally, Iyame would complement Miku saying, "Good one," while Ryoku high-fived Miku, but in this situation, the house had been so silent, one could hear a pen drop. No one said or did anything to make noise; they just lay there silently in the den. That is, until Miku let out a belch that echoed through the three story house.

After they had calmed down, Iyame stood up, "Alright then, we have a big day tomorrow. We should probably get to—hiccup!"

Miku and Ryoku glanced at each other and turned to Iyame with mischievous grins.

"Yes, Iyame?" said Miku.

"Spit it out. Really, Iyame, there's no need to be shy," Ryoku urged.

Iyame's face flushed and she gave the Twins her famous death glare, "I—hiccup—am. I was trying—hiccup—to say—hiccup—"

"It isn't like you to stutter. Come, now, it's getting late," Miku said in a concerned voice.

"That's what I—hiccup—was trying—hiccup—to say! We should—hiccup—"

"What's wrong, Iyame?" Ryoku asked.

"Cat got your tongue?" the Twins asked in unison. It was just enough to push Iyame over the edge.

"Wait until—hiccup—I get a hold of you two. I'm gonna—hiccup—have you—begging for mercy—hiccup—"

"Oh, I'm scared."

"Me, too, Ryoku. Let's get out of here."

The Twins ran around the house trying to avoid Iyame who was yelling obscenities while hiccupping. They were holding their sides and laughing hysterically when she caught up to them. Iyame's eyes were silver as she looked upon the rats she had cornered. She panted as she slowly approached them.

"Sorry, Iyame," said Miku innocently.

"Yeah, we were just having fun. It's not like we could resist," continued Ryoku as he wiped a tear from his eye.

The silver in Iyame's eyes faded back to their normal violet, "You're lucky I love you two like brothers."

The Dynamic Duo smiled, "Hey it worked," Miku sounded accomplished.

Iyame gave him a confused look, "What worked?"

Ryoku answered, "Your hiccups."

"They're gone," Miku finished.

"Wait," said Iyame, "You planned that?"

"Kinda," said the Twins, "but we did you a favor, Iyame."

Iyame sighed, "You have a point there. C'mon. Let's get to bed."

When the Twins were in their bedroom and in their bunk beds, Iyame was right outside listening to what they thought about their new school.

"Do you think she's right outside?" asked Miku.

"Nope. She did say it was getting—hiccup," started Ryoku.

"Getting?" Miku asked. One could hear the smile in his voice.

"Miku, it's not—hiccup—funny," Ryoku snapped.

"Maybe to you," said Miku, "but I guess that's what you—hiccup—uh-oh."

The Twins laughed at each other hiccupping as Iyame smirked and walked towards her room, glad to finally get to sleep on her big King-size bed. It would be a long day tomorrow…


	8. Bottom of the Stairs:Questions Answered?

The four sets of weapons and meisters met at the BOTTOM (_Wussies,_ Iyame thought.) of the stairs bright and early the next morning, all in their usual attire. Strangely enough, the twins were quiet and moody with dark circles under their eyes.

"What's up with you two?" Black*Star asked, who was surprisingly here on time, most likely thanks to Tsubaki.

"Need coffee," they mumbled, staring off longingly at a coffee shop nearby that had yet to open.

"We were almost late. It was hard enough rolling you two out of bed," Iyame huffed.

"But it's a Saturday," they whined.

"Wow, even half awake, they're in sync," Maka observed.

"Yeah, they're impossible to tell apart," Liz said, partly paying attention to the fingernail she was painting.

"Not really," Iyame said. "It's in the details."

"Hold on, let me look at their souls," Maka said. She scrunched her nose in concentration, and then her eyebrows followed in confusion.

"Let me guess: they look the same," Iyame said good-naturedly.

"Yeah, why is that? I thought even twins can have completely different souls," Maka stated.

"They have special powers, though," Stein stepped in from the steps behind them and entered the conversation.

"Good morning, professor, "many of the kids stated.

"Good morning to you, too," he replied.

"Iyame, can we get caffeine, PLEASE!" the Twins begged, each tugging on one of the sleeves of her blue hooded shirt, the silver trim glinting in the sunlight.

"There's plenty of coffee, as well as other refreshments, on the private jet," Stein said.

They perked up at the comment. "Jet?" said Miku, while Ryoku said "Coffee?"

"Where?" they asked together.

"The jet is parked next to the front doors of the school," he answered.

He didn't need to say much more because both twins raced up the God-awful steps without a second thought.

"And they complained so much about them yesterday," Iyame grumbled as she jogged ahead of the group to keep the Twins in line.

That earned giggles and snickers from the gang, but Maka stopped laughing to continue the conversation. "So what were you saying about powers?"

"Let's walk and talk," Stein said. They start up the stairs after the trio. "The reason that they were selected for this mission is more of a test. The three of them are from another school in Eastern Europe, hence me asking how many souls they collected on their first day, as well as their impressive skills."

"I'm wondering about Miku and Ryoku. Their souls are exactly the same, but that shouldn't be possible." Kidd said. Maka nodded her head in agreement but didn't say anything.

"That's because they're constantly soul resonating, therefore there is a perceived notion their soul is the same. It's actually a very interesting tactic.

The students nodded their heads as if trying to analyze every detail except Black*Star who was busy gazing at the sky as if wondering about his next tactic to try and surpass God. Kidd caught Stein's eye. It was the same look his father had that said, _We need to talk._ Stein looked at the other students, "Maybe you should go catch up with the others since you kids aren't old like I am, and I am pretty sure they're getting into trouble somewhere."

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki suddenly had a mixture of worried, suspicious, concerned, and somewhat excited expressions on their faces. Maka looked as though she knew Stein was holding something back, but they all ran off anyway. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kidd pounced.

"Professor Stein, do you, by chance, mean the one school in Germany that was shut down because the principal was possessed by a witch?" Kidd asked.

Stein visibly went rigid as though talking about such a topic out in public was bothersome, "That is a theory. We don't know."

It wasn't like things like this kind of thing bothered him. It was so unusual it even caught Patti's attention. Liz was the first to speak, though. "What happened?"

"Well, I don't know a lot, since little information is known and investigations are still underway, but I've overheard a few things from Father. Apparently this witch was able to perform a form of mind control to where he became her marionette. She used him to overwork the entire faculty and pushed them into quitting, and she made the students go through deadly exercises and experiments."

Stein nodded with a grim look on his face, "And that's not even half of it. Some horrible event went down the last day the school was open. We're still trying to figure out what exactly happened. Those three are in our protective custody for now. Anything that happened in that wretched place was wiped from their memory. Lord Death has been using his magic to keep it under wraps as best he can, but he still doesn't trust Iyame, Miku, and Ryoku completely."

"Wait, why doesn't he trust them? And why would he send them on such an important quest if he doesn't?" Liz asked, confused.

Kidd's eyes widened in sudden understanding, "Because they were the only survivors."

Stein answered, "Correct. When they were found, they were partially delusional. They could only stare at the principal's body. Even when they took the body away, the Twins only could look at the authorities before staring off into space with wide eyes and blood splattered onto their faces. Iyame was no better, but the only thing she could muster was, 'He was already dead when we killed him.' That's all they know."

Kidd furrowed his brow, "But why would that make Father not trust the trio? I still don't fully understand."

"The principal was more than just their principal. He was also their father. Or father figure, if you may. Miku and Ryoku had run away from home, and Iyame's parents died in a terrible accident a year before they found her. Dr. Alastor Romanov took them in and gave them a home. They were quite close. He could even tell the Twins apart."

"It sounds like you knew him well," Liz observed.

"He was a good colleague of mine… You could almost call him a friend. It wasn't only science. But the main reason they could be suspects to this whole fiasco is because of Iyame's parents. It had to do with a witch. Iyame's father was a demon like her, a weapon, but her mother…

She was a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, Emma-Kate here. Oh and yeah the cliffhanger was totes my idea. You may hate me for it, but at least you have something to look forward to. heh heh.. LotsOfChocolateOnTop and I are so evil, I know. ;)<strong>


End file.
